


Tease

by lonelysector23



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Modern AU, Modern Thedas, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex (sort of), Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelysector23/pseuds/lonelysector23
Summary: Cullen and Lily get busy.





	Tease

A pleasurable shiver traveled down Cullen’s spine as Lily raked her fingers through his hair. He didn’t mind that his carefully kept style was becoming undone, or that she would soon see the curls he always tried to hide. In that moment, all he was able to focus on was how her soft body was pressed against his, how her curves molded to his body and filled his hands so perfectly. 

Her lips were so soft. He often thought back to when he first felt them against his own, back to when she had admitted her feelings for him after he blundered through his own confession. Their kiss had been gentle, tentative. He kissed her every chance he got since then, taking joy in how her lips felt against his, whether it was a brief peck or if it grew into something deeper that set his heart racing.

A low groan escaped him when he felt Lily’s tongue brush against his lower lip. He deepened the kiss as he pulled her tighter against him, desperate to feel more of her despite the layers of clothing keeping them apart. He could feel her heart pounding against his chest, and she broke the kiss with a breathless gasp when he eased his hand under her sweater to feel the soft, warm skin of her lower back. A soft moan filled his senses as he gently stroked her skin, feather light touches that he knew were enough to drive her mad.

Cullen bit his lip as she quickly kissed along his jaw, briefly nuzzling his neck before pressing hot, open mouthed kisses to his flushed skin. His cock twitched against her abdomen in response and he fought the urge to grind his hips against her even though she hummed against his skin and pressed herself closer. He took a deep breath and slowly moved his hand higher up the expanse of her back when his fingers suddenly traced the outlines of her shoulder blades.

She… she wasn’t wearing a bra.

His hand froze upon the realization, and his breathing hitched as he was nearly blinded with lust. It took all of his self control to not yank off her clothes and take her on the kitchen table in that very second. No, he wouldn’t do that, even though his cock ached with want and strained against the confines of his jeans.

He was going to take his time with her. He wanted to bring her as much pleasure as possible before he allowed himself to reach his own end. A deep groan rumbled through him when he felt Lily’s tongue sweep along his pulse point before her soft lips sucked at his skin gently, her fingers combing through his hair all the while.

Oh, _Maker_ , he would at least try.

Cullen’s lips crashed into hers with renewed intensity and was pleased when Lily kissed him back with the same eagerness. This kiss was hungrier than before, full of fire and want and he thought he was going to spontaneously combust if he didn’t have her soon. He was surrounded by her scent of vanilla and mint and couldn’t resist greedily running his hands all over her back as he clutched her even closer. His lips didn’t leave hers until his lungs burned and he broke away with a deep gasp, only to lavish her neck with the same attentions she had been giving him earlier. Her hands clutched his hair and shoulders as she panted against him, and he soon felt her tugging at his jacket, trying to slide it off his shoulders. He smirked against her neck before releasing her so he could quickly shrug out of it and tossed it across the room, not caring where it landed as he felt Lily’s hands grab a hold of his shirt around his waist.

She took a few steps backwards in the direction of her bedroom, tugging him with her. Her darkened eyes didn’t leave his as they moved. Excitement and anticipation coiled in his belly upon seeing her flushed cheeks and kiss-swollen lips, but nothing compared to the rush he felt upon seeing blatant desire darken her warm, honey eyes.

It was a look meant only for him, and he reveled in it.

He loosened a deep breath he hadn’t realized he was holding when she licked her lips and he immediately lurched forward, cradling her face in his hands as he kissed her deeply. _Maker_ , he would never tire of her lips.

Cullen chuckled against Lily’s mouth as they bumped against the walls of the small hallway leading to her bedroom, only breaking apart to take a much needed breath or to free each other of irksome clothing. He gripped her bare waist when he sensed she was losing her balance as she grabbed the door’s handle and pushed her bedroom door open.

A surprised whine came from the direction of her bed when they stumbled into the room, and Cullen didn’t need to look up to know that Luna was lounging on Lily’s bed. The large mabari hound rose from her usual spot with an annoyed huff and bounded out of the room.

Cullen chuckled breathlessly as he kicked the door closed. “It looks like she knows the routine by now.” He kissed along her jaw, all the way to her ear while holding her tightly against him, delighting in the way her breasts pressed against his chest with each heavy breath and how her soft skin felt against his.

Lily hummed in response as she weaved her fingers through his hair, shuffling backwards to the large bed. “Mabari are smart, remember?”

He smiled against her skin before nipping at her ear, his hands reaching up to undo her braid so her long, dark waves tumbled free. His fingertips stroked down the length of her back and he felt her breathing hitch as she shifted in his arms to hook her fingers into his jeans. She tugged him insistently towards her bed, and was about about to unbuckle his belt when he slid his hands down her arms and gently grasped her wrists before kissing her again.

“I want to taste you first,” he murmured, kissing along her jaw to nip at her neck. His tongue brushed over the sore spot, as if giving her a preview of what he had in store for her. Lily’s answering whine almost made him delirious with want and he quickly bent down slightly to hook his hands around the back of thighs, lifting her up into his arms. She gasped at his sudden movement, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist as he carried her to the bed.

Cullen laid her on the bed carefully despite the roaring lust coursing through his veins in that very moment before sliding his arm under her waist to scoot her into the middle of the bed. He settled between her legs as he watched her drop back into the pillows, her dark hair splaying across the fabric, her arms on either side of her head. Her small breasts heaved with each heavy breath that she took, and he moaned softly when one of her hands reached down to trace the slight curve of her breast before smoothing her thumb over a hardened nipple.

 _Maker_.

Lily’s heated gaze never left his as he unbuttoned her jeans, prompting her to raise her hips from the bed so he could yank them down her legs and tossed them aside. The lacy black underwear she wore quickly followed - would it have been different circumstances, he would have taken the time to appreciate the sight but in that moment, he wanted her completely bare. Quickly.

The scent of her arousal hit him then and he groaned, licking his lips when he caught sight of her center, glistening and ready for him. His cock twitched incessantly, wanting nothing more than to be buried deep inside her.

_Not yet._

He took deep breaths, trying to steady himself as he smoothed his hands along Lily’s thighs. His gaze roamed over her body, from the gentle swells of her breasts to the dip of her waist which then flared into wide hips and soft curves.

He loved and adored all of her, and he would never tire of showing her just how much.

Cullen swept his hands over the sides of her body as he moved to settle on top her, and she immediately reached for him. Her hands smoothed over his shoulders before stroking the back of his neck as he leaned down to kiss her deeply. He nibbled at her lip gently before quickly kissing his way down her neck to her chest, making sure to brush his tongue against her flushed skin everytime. She panted against him as she weaved her fingers through his hair and he groaned softly when her nails scratched at his scalp lightly.

The tip of his nose trailed down the valley between her breasts and he inhaled, enjoying the way her distinctive fragrance of vanilla and mint was now combined with the scent of sweat. He kissed his way to one of her breasts, his hand caressing and kneading the other as Lily gasped and arched into his touch. Her hands were clutching his hair now, almost pulling at the root and he grunted at the sensation as he kissed her pert nipple before eagerly sucking it into his mouth.

Lily’s sharp gasp quickly turned into panting moans, spurring him to tease her a little more despite his aching need for release. He released her nipple with a small _pop_ and began to circle it with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth once more as he rolled her other nipple between his fingertips.

He was caught off-guard when she suddenly wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing his abdomen flush against her slick core. He groaned against her breast, his eyes snapping shut at the sensation of her body undulating underneath him as she slowly ground against his stomach. After a few deep breaths, Cullen raised his head to look at her, letting his lower lip drag across her nipple.

Lily’s expression showed nothing but raw desire as she met his gaze, a breathless moan escaping her with every small thrust of her hips. He was vaguely aware that if she kept this up, things would be over before they even began and yet he remained entranced as he watched her, his eyes drifting to her mouth when she bit her lower lip. His hand gripped her waist when she brushed against the base of his aching cock and he lunged for her, pressing a hard kiss to her lips before he pushed himself away from her body.

A frustrated groan left her as she unwrapped her legs from Cullen's waist and he merely smirked at her before placing a brief peck to her lips. He made his way down her body once more, covering her neck and chest in quick kisses as he decided to not keep her waiting anymore.

That was, until he reached her stomach.

The loud, sudden moan that escaped her as she arched her back the moment his lips touched the skin below her belly button had left him completely surprised. After all the times they had been together, this was a new discovery…

...And it was one that he would take advantage of as much as he could.

Fascination washed over him as he watched the muscles in her lower abdomen twitch and tremble in response to his touch as he lightly brushed his fingertips over her skin. He swept his hand over her stomach slowly, tracing the path with his lips and tongue before blowing soft puffs of air over her damp skin. She gasped sharply, almost writhing on the bed and when he gently dragged his blunt nails across her skin, she bucked her hips against him with a groan.

Cullen smirked, closing his eyes as he nuzzled and hummed against her abdomen, the scent of her arousal filling his senses as it became more prominent.

He licked his lips. “Eager, are we?”

A small, shuddering moan was all he got in response as he continued stroking her sensitive skin. He looked up at her then, and was blown away by the amount of lust and hunger that shone in her dark, hooded eyes, flushed skin and her parted, kiss swollen lips that she constantly kept licking and biting at. He swallowed, watching her breasts rise and fall as she gasped for air.

It was in that moment when he realized they both couldn’t wait anymore.

Cullen quickly settled flat against the bed, hooking his arms under Lily’s thighs before spreading her legs open wider. He groaned huskily at the sight of her slick inner thighs and drenched folds, her arousal overwhelming his senses as his appetite for her grew even more. His mouth moved greedily over her inner thighs, his tongue occasionally darting out to lick her skin as he finally reached her center.

They both groaned in unison as he dragged his tongue along her glistening lips in a single firm stroke, stopping briefly to suck at her clit before doing it again. Her thighs shook in his arms as she cried out with every sweep of his tongue, and he tightened his hold around them before dragging her closer to him. She gasped at the sudden movement and he felt her hands suddenly clutch at his hair, her panting turning into loud moans as he began to devour her in earnest.

He spread her slick folds apart with one hand and he immediately buried his mouth against her to lap at her clit and entrance, alternating between sucking at the swollen nub and fucking her with his tongue. The wet sounds of his mouth moving against her filled the room along with her loud moans, and he found himself needing to grind his hips on the bed to bring some sort of relief to his uncomfortably hard length.

The sweet taste of her was something Cullen was never going to get used to. It delighted and overwhelmed him every time, drove him mad with want with each lap of his tongue. He hummed against her clit when she breathily moaned his name, a shiver going through him as she tugged at his hair. She whined as she began to rock her hips into his mouth, and he pressed his tongue along the seam of her, allowing her to grind her clit on his tongue and nose as her grip tightened on his hair.

He wrapped his hands around her hips after a few thrusts, holding her down as he began to suck her clit relentlessly. Lily gasped, her moans immediately growing louder and her hips fought against his hands as she desperately tried to buck into his mouth.

It wasn’t long before her entire body suddenly tensed up and her hips rose from the bed, her thighs clenching around his head as she came with a guttural groan. He followed her as he maintained his strong grip on her hips, sucking her swollen nub as she rode the waves of her orgasm, only releasing her when she tried to shift her hips away from his mouth.

He lowered her back onto the bed slowly when her body relaxed, but remained between her legs as she panted heavily and her body twitched from the aftershocks. He slowly caressed her hips, his touch gentle as he stroked her shaking muscles while he kissed along her inner thighs and slowly lapped up her release from her skin. It was then when he noticed her swollen clit peeking slightly from between her folds, and he gently ran his thumb over it repeatedly, watching how her hips twitched with every brush of his thumb. He moaned roughly as he rocked against the bed.

Cullen looked up when he heard her murmur his name. She appeared relaxed, but not entirely sated as she lightly bit her lip and reached for him. He kissed the little bud gently before moving over her, admiring the light sheen of sweat that covered her rosy skin. The hunger that had been coursing through him reached an unbearable height at the sight, and he couldn’t resist claiming her mouth in a desperate, hard kiss when he met her intense gaze.

He moaned wantonly when she nipped at his lower lip and smoothed her tongue over the tender spot. He knew she was tasting herself on his skin and the pleased hum she made sent a bolt of ravenous desire shooting through him, causing his cock to jerk slightly against the uncomfortable confines of his jeans.

He needed to have her. Now.

Lily’s hands gently trailed down his abdomen as he moved away from her and kneeled between her legs. He quickly undid his belt as his gaze roamed greedily over her soft body, a sense of pride coming over him when he saw her heated stare fixed on his hands.

On any other occasion, he would have probably taken his time in removing his remaining clothing but the thought was unfathomable the moment her hand traveled down her body to stroke at her damp folds, her tongue smoothing over her slightly swollen lips.

A low growl left him as he watched her and he yanked his zipper down, wanting nothing more than to be buried inside her in that very moment. He sighed in relief as his aching length sprung free and he shifted, moving to lean over her slightly as he kicked off his clothes. The wet tip of his cock dragged briefly along her inner thigh and he grunted softly at the sensation. He wasn’t sure how long he would last given how wound up he felt, but he’d make sure it would be long enough for her.

Cullen grasped her thighs and spread them further apart, his hungry gaze watching her practiced fingers move through her folds for a few seconds before he took her hand and kissed her fingertips. His cock twitched impatiently at her sweet taste before he lowered himself on the bed and framed her hips with his thighs.

His cock brushed against her wet folds and he bit his lip, trying to control himself despite the deep pleasure he felt with every movement against her. He wasn’t going to become undone just yet - he wouldn’t allow it. His eyes screwed shut when Lily shifted against him with a small gasp, and he tipped his head back as a low moan left him.

 _Maker_ , it felt as if she was going to be the end of him.

Harsh breaths escaped him as he tightened his grip on her thighs, taking a moment to prepare himself before wrapping his hand around his thick length. He watched as he stroked himself slowly a few times before dragging the tip of his cock through her slick folds, paying special attention to her clit. Lily whimpered softly as she began to move her hips, small thrusts that lightly coated him with her slickness and made him dizzy with want. He groaned as her fingertips brushed over the length of him and held him to her as she rocked against his shaft, effectively coating him in her arousal. The sight of his cock nestled between her drenched folds was almost too much for him.

He groaned softly. “Fuck.”

The urge to meet her thrusts was uncontrollable as he ground against her for a few moments. A smirk tugged at his lips when he heard her breathy gasp turn into an annoyed whine as he forced himself to pull away from her, only for her to arch off the bed with a choked moan as he positioned himself at her entrance and slid the tip of his cock inside her.

He closed his eyes, breathing roughly through his nose as he felt her stretch around him and his hands gripped her thighs even tighter. It was almost overwhelming, how amazing it felt to be inside her. He slowly opened his eyes, inhaling deeply as he looked at her. She was positively stunning, nothing but desperate desire showing in her beautiful face, eager for him to have his way with her.

But first…

His breathing hitched as he pulled out of her, and he bit his lip when his cock twitched furiously at the sudden loss of contact. He swallowed when he noticed the tip of his throbbing length dripping with her arousal and he licked his lips, remembering how she tasted earlier.

Lily collapsed onto the bed and threw her head back into the pillow, exasperated. “Damn it, Cullen.”

He couldn’t help but smirk at her impatience despite being so tightly wound up himself. He was desperate to be inside her, to feel her come around him and was aching with the need for release, but teasing her like this was something he couldn’t help doing - he liked seeing how eager she was for him.

He wouldn’t keep her waiting anymore.

Her breath caught when he suddenly lunged for her and wrapped a strong arm around her waist, lifting her slightly off the bed before he entered her in a single stroke. His eyes slid shut as she eveloped him, and his relieved groan combined with her surprised gasp before he began to move.

He held himself up with his other arm as he began to pound into her, basking in the sounds of their bodies slapping together, her pleased cries and his own panting groans. She moaned loudly each time he ground his hips against her, and he gripped her waist tighter whenever her walls clenched around him in response.

Sweat beaded and dripped down Cullen’s back as he kept a constant pace, his thrusts hard and fast. He looked down between them at where they were joined, and a hushed curse left his lips at the sight. He’s always loved watching how his cock was greedily enveloped by her with every thrust of his hips and he ground against her, making sure to apply constant pressure to her clit as he tried to circle his hips. Her whimpering cries quickly turned into grunting moans as he moved, and he quickly turned his gaze to her.

_Sweet merciful Andraste._

Lily’s hair was wild, a dark halo around her head, the dark strands strewn across the pillow. Beautifully flushed skin was covered with beads of sweat and her face was turned to the side, showing nothing but pure ecstasy. Her eyes were screwed shut while she gasped and moaned as he fucked her and her arms were on either side of her head, her hands clutching the pillow in tight fists as her small breasts bounced slightly with every thrust of his hips.

She was absolutely breathtaking.

Strained moans left him when white-hot pleasure began to build in his belly as he moved inside her and he pressed his hips against hers, grinding incessantly. He wasn’t going to last much longer and he refused to finish without her.

A loud, shuddering groan left her lips as she came and she immediately reached for him, pulling him down on top of her. Her walls clenched around him repeatedly as he continued to move between her thighs, his breathing harsh against her neck and he groaned roughly when he felt her run her nails down his back and clutch at his hair, which was now curling and sweaty.

Lily’s small, satisfied moans filled Cullen’s senses and his breathing hitched as he began to buck into her. It only took a few more thrusts before he was groaning deeply, his cock twitching inside her as he came in hot spurts while he buried his face in her neck.

She didn’t seem to mind as he remained laying on top of her, completely spent and gasping for air. He felt her hands run through his damp hair and down his back, gently stroking his skin and he nuzzled her neck in response. After a few deep breaths, he moved his lips along her neck, covering her skin in small, gentle kisses. He leaned up to kiss her lips before kissing his way back down her jaw, neck and chest, a sigh of contentment leaving him as he nuzzled the slight curve of her breast before laying his head on her chest. He closed his eyes as he listened to her heartbeat and he felt her fingers run gently through his hair. A small smile tugged at his lips when she pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head.

They lay together quietly, basking in the afterglow of their intimacy as the quiet sounds of their heavy breathing filled the room.

In that moment, there was no place in Thedas he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
